gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crews/Gat Corporation
The Gat Corporation is both an Entreprise and an crime Syndicat operating in the State of San Andreas primary in Los Santos and have a strong presence in Blaine County. Background The Gat Corporation was founded by JohnnyGatdu57 in July the 27th in the year 2015, it begin as a small time street gang, working for various employees such as Lester, Madrazo and Gerald until the year 2016 where the gang start to grow from a small time street gang to an organized crime syndicat and begin Mid-level operations to gain powerful weapons and influence. Recently The organization became the new owner of the Fort Zancudo making them even more dangerous and solid their alliance with the military The Gat Corporation set up their own base of operation inside the Maze Bank West Branch, and begin to get involve in the Contraband and the Vehicles Trafficking. they also making alliances from various other organizations and start to split the organization into two sets, The Gat Family and The Pirates Death, both gangs are related to the Gat Corporation. The corporation has a long rivality with the mexican gangs of San Andreas especially the Vagos and The Aztecas.who always steal good from them or when the player steal their goods. Later in 2018, The Corporation became partner with legendary Tony Prince and became owners of the nightclubs with Lazlow Jones, English Dave as associates, the succees of the corporation made them to move their base of operation to the Maze Bank Tower located in Los Santos Downtown. By 2019 The Gat Corporation become a member of the Diamond Family who run the newly open Diamond Casino & Resort owner by Triad Boss Tao Cheng allying the corporation with the Los Santos Triads as they go to war against the Duggan Family and The Professionals Sets The Gat Corporation has split itself into two main gangs, these are gangs are: The Gat Family : The Gat Family is an organized crime Family based in Los Santos, and have control over the entier city, while they have a maintain an strong presence at Paleto Bay, their main HQ is the Maze Bank West Branch before moving the Maze Bank Tower and also use the Sandy Shores Bunker, the Fort Zancudo base and Tony's Fun House Nightclub as Base of Operation The Pirates Death : The Pirates Death are a Motorcycle Club, based in both Los Santos and Blaine County, they have control over all of Blaine County and has a strong presence at Elysian Island and Morningwood, this division has two HQ : the Rancho's Clubhouse and The Sandy Shores Bunker, they also use Fort Zancudo for their contraband operations. Ornythoserge : Enemies The Gat Corporation has numerous conflict with the gangs of San Andreas, they made an enemy of The Ballas, Professionals, Triads, Rednecks, Marabunta Grande, Lost MC, Armenian Mob and sometimes Merryweather. They are also the arch enemy of the Mexicain Gangs manly the Vagos and Aztecas and the most powerful criminal organization of them all The Kkangpae. *Los Santos Vagos *Aztecas *Kkangpae *Ballas *Armenian Mob *The Lost MC *The Professionals *Los Santos Triads *Rednecks *Marabunta Grande Main Members *JohnnyGatdu57 - Boss *Fefeonline - Advisor *Xx-MylBig-GTA-xX - Underboss *miniPyro2409 - Underboss *Chrisbelkin - Captain *Amumu_QLF - Captain *SteackvsToya - Captain *Nass57800 - Captain *impolitepigs9454 - Representative *ScopeurFilou - Soldat *Tiagolopes7960 - Soldat Category:Crews Category:Organizations